The Good Old Days
by handymans muse
Summary: It s been a while since our three beloved Transylvanians had landed on our planet. We all know their story and their feelings for each other but what we don t know is: had it always been like this? This is just another mind-flip how it all began... RR/M/F


**_Introduction: _**_It`s been a while since our three beloved Transylvanians had landed on our planet. We all know their story and their feelings for each other, but what we don`t know is: had it always been like this? _  
><em>This is just another mind-flip from the 'handyman`s-muse-factory' about 'how it all began...' <em>

**_Author`s note: _**_A long time has passed since I wrote my last story but now I`m back, trying to give you some more pleasure and trying to release my thoughts. It`s just something that blurted out of my mind lately. No beta, but nevertheless I hope you`ll enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Once there was a man who claimed "Rocky-Horror" to be his own. This man is so d*** right! I bow my head to the fabulous Richard O`Brien - the man who gave so much pleasure to all of us, the man who created all the figures that I`m now using to satisfy my own muse... _

* * *

><p><strong>Magenta<strong>

‚Holy moons!' Magenta held her breath as she closed the door of the shed where she had just caught Columbia and Eddie in the act of giving themselves over to absolute pleasure.

'Just like the good old days…,' she smiled to herself as she slowly walked back to the old castle – a small dusty path leading her way through the overgrown and almost enchanted looking garden.  
>The sky was grey and the wind blew small dark scudding shreds of clouds forwards.<br>'Just like the day we arrived here on Earth,' Magenta sighed as she remembered, the small smile still playing across her lips.  
>The red-headed stopped and lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Then she let the smoke escaping her mouth and slowly meandered back to the castle – allowing her thoughts to wander back in time…<p>

"_Riff Raff, open the champagne and join us," a fairly hyped up young Frank called happily at a similar young Riff Raff who was just entering the so called 'Zen-room'.  
>For Magenta, the 'Zen-room' was the most comfortable room of the castle – not just because of the exotic stuff that could be found in here, but for the dim light and the silence that she often enjoyed while travelling through space.<br>"I wonder what it will taste like," Riff Raff said, opening the bottle with some effort and then glaring at the sparkling liquid spouting into the air.  
>"Catch it, catch it!" Frank shouted, making his beautiful curly black hair jumping up and down. Magenta laughed out loud. She was sitting at a cushion on the floor, trying to catch her breath while watching her brother struggling with that new and unknown earthen golden liquor-stuff. He looked very handsome that night with his short blond hair, Magenta had to admit.<br>Riff Raff on the other hand, tried to cover the opened bottle with his mouth until tears welled up in his eyes. Finally, he succeeded in controlling the sparkling liquor and handed the bottle to his sister.  
>Magenta smiled at him teasingly and took a gulp but then started to cough immediately.<br>"Holy moons, what`s that?" she cried out, still coughing and hastily handing the bottle to Frank who was sitting right next to her.  
>"That`s champagne," Frank explained laughingly, taking a sip. "It`s an earthen habit to drink champagne when celebrating a successful event."<br>Magenta looked at her brother but he just shrugged his shoulders. _

_There was a short silence as the three Transylvanians just stared into nowhere – obviously deep in thoughts. _

"_Finally we got here," Frank suddenly said in a low voice and took another sip.  
>"Yes, finally," Riff Raff agreed, taking the bottle Frank offered him.<em>

_Silence once more._

_"So, now we are officially the first species of Transsexual that did the Time-Warp," Magenta snatched the bottle out of Riff Raff`s hand. She smiled at the two men. "Let`s celebrate it!"_  
><em>With that she stood and swirled around.<em>  
><em>First, Frank looked questioningly at Riff Raff but then both men started laughing.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, let`s celebrate!" Frank stood too and took Magenta by her arms, spinning her around.<em>  
><em>Riff Raff just sat there and watched his friends, smiling slightly all the way while lighting a small exotic cigarette.<em>

_That evening, the three Transylvanians didn`t just dance and drink together. They all celebrated that evening the way every Transylvanian would celebrate it. There was nothing that could stop them from giving themselves over to absolute pleasure…_

Magenta sighed and threw the cigarette away.  
>There had been times when life was easy to enjoy – for all of them…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you like this short little story so far, please leave a review! Maybe, there will be some more chapters and next time the main character may be our beloved Frank :)<strong>_  
><strong><em>Thank you! <em>**


End file.
